Breaking point
by Sanchezlover
Summary: Sarge finally has enough. post: slow burn


Breaking point;

By: Sanchezlover

Disclaimer: Don't own Flashpoint nor the characters. I don't make money on this.

Author note: I know I have another story but I am at a dead end right now. I will get back to it . But I just watched Slow Burn and just needed to write this. I know we see Sarge acting all happy at the end but there is no way he could be out of his hole he was in

Team one was worried about Sarge. They kept noticing how tired he looked and how more quieter then normal. The team would ask if he was okay and let him know they were if he needed to talk. But the Sarge kept coming in to keep the peace.

Jules noticed one day Sarge looked really bad very pale and had very dark circles under his eyes. Jules was standing far enough to watch Sarge without him knowing she was. Sam walked up to see what she was watching. Jules point to Sarge and said, " He doesn't look to good and I am going to go talk to him."

Sam said,"good luck " because everybody tried already.

Neither one knew Sarge was in a very bad mood.

Jules very slowly walked to the briefing room and asked , "Sarge, are you okay?"

Sarge looked up from his paper work and said nothing.

Jules sat down next to Sarge and put her hand on his and said , " I asked if you are okay?"

Sarge yanked his hand away and glared at Jules . Sarge said," I am fine, do you need anything?"

Jules said, " I just wanted to check to see if you were okay.

Sarge said," I am fine nothing to worry about."

Jules said, "okay."but didn't believe him at all.

So Jules went to the guys locker room to talk to the boys. Jules knocked on the door of the locker room . Sam yelled were dressed so come in.

Jules came in and said ,"we have a problem." that got everyone to stop what they were doing . Ed said , "what is it ? what happen?"

Jules said, " it Is Sarge. He doesn't look to good. I am afraid he is going to pass out. But he keeps saying he is fine."

Ed said," I will go talk to him." and walked out. The rest of the team followed a few min's later.

Ed stealthy walked to the briefing room to see what the plan was for the day.

Ed asked," Greg what's going on buddy? You okay?"

Sarge turned a rounded and said with anger ,"nothing is going on. I am fine. Why does everyone ask me that? Do everybody think I can't do my job? Are you thinking that Ed? If so you can deal with them I will just leave you to it.!" By this time Sarge was yelling and standing up getting into Ed face but Ed was not backing down nor fighting him. He was letting Sarge get it off his chest.

Ed was shocked and tried to defuse what was happening. Ed said ," nobody thinks that. We think you can do your job. We are just worried about you. You look exhausted."

Sarge went off again this time he shoved Ed yelling back off you don't know anything . Again Ed did nothing. Wordy and Spike moved to help Ed. Ed did the hand sign to back off it was okay.

Ed kept trying to talk to Sarge but every time he say something Sarge would go off more angry then the time before. But Ed was thinking maybe Sarge going off like this was a good thing because Sarge was bottling everything up.

Finally Sarge turned his back and walked over to the window to look out. Sarge's shoulders were shaking because he was crying.

Ed said , " Greg you are right I don't know what you are going thru .I can see your angry and I do know you are not feeling good right now. But we are here to listen all we want to do is sat down and talk. Can we do that?" Sarge didn't answer Ed..

So Ed took a step closer has he was just quietly talking to Sarge . Ed finally made it over to Sarge where he put his hand on his shoulder to let him know he was there for him.

Ed was finally able to get him to sit down with the team to talk. Ed told Wordy to let Winnie know not to sound any hot call for them right now. Wordy ran off to tell Winnie. Winnie asked "if Sarge was okay?"

Wordy said,"I think he will be."

Sarge was just sitting there crying to hard to say anything. Ed just sat there with his arm around his shoulder . Jules sat holding his hand letting him know they had his back..

Finally Sarge quit crying and look up to his family and team. Sarge very quietly started to apologize for his behavior but no one on his team would let him.

Sarge sat and started to explain everything that had been going on. He said more then once on how tired he was.

Ed finally said after Sarge was done, "why don't you take a few days off to get some rest?"

Sarge said, " I will be taking a few days but I am going home sick."

Ed sent everyone to go work on what ever for a while. Everyone either hugged Sarge or put there hand and squeezed his shoulder to let him know they loved him.

Sarge and Ed went thru the plan for the next couple of days while Sarge was out. Ed even hugged Sarge and said he call him tonight.

Sarge waled very slowly to talk to the Command about a few days off.

The Command gave Sarge a week off.

After being off a week Sarge came back looking a better and rested . Was finally able to give his team his all again.

The end.


End file.
